Life
by bookworm1256
Summary: These are a collection of Cammie's thought on life from OTGSY and OOSOOT. This isn't done yet it will probably have one or two more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I'm not dead. I kind of fell of the face of fanfiction for a while there didn't I? Well hopefully I won't disappear again until I get to college in a few months and maybe not even then. This is a random burst of inspiration. This is something that I feel runs through Cammie's head at some point between OTGSY and OOSOOT. Hope that it doesn't disappoint. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! None of the quotes NOTHING! **

**Cammie's POV**

They all tell you that life is an adventure but I have decided that a crazy, twisted roller coaster is a better way to describe it. My life has never been normal; it never was going to be being the daughter of spies. Still I didn't expect my boyfriend's mom to be the leader of a group that wanted me dead. It seemed to be taking things a little too far on not approving of the girlfriend, but maybe that is just me.

Life, to quote Forest Gump, is "like a box of chocolates you never know what you are going to get." I never knew that I would be friends with someone like Macey. The town of Roseville thinks that we are all stuck up heiresses but Macey was the first one to actually show up. If I was honest at the beginning I never would have thought that she would be one of my closest friends. Liz would have scoffed at the statistics of the fact that we would risk our lives to save the others. Whoever would have guessed that the four of us would do anything for the others?

"Life can only be understood backwards; but it must be lived forwards." How is it that looking back you can see all of the scenarios that could happen about a decision? Like in my sophomore year deciding to get the Dr. Pepper bottle that Mr. Smith threw in the trash, instead of admitting that the mission we had failed. Well for starters I wouldn't have met Josh, causing Blackthore not to have an exchange the next year. This would mean that I never would have meet Zach the next semester. I probably never would have had the circle come after me. Life would be so vastly different from the one that I know. But I suppose that it wouldn't be the life of a Gallagher Girl if we always knew what was coming.

Robert Frost once said that "In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on." How right he was. You would think that with having your Covert Operations teacher the world would stop and wait for him to recover but that isn't how it goes. The world seems to speed up. Every minute you sit next to his bed waiting for him to wake up seems like an eternity. You never know what you have until it is gone. That also seems to fit right in here doesn't it? You realize how much you have learned and how much you still have to learn from Mr. Solomon.

**AN: ok so this isn't done I am planning on having two or three more chapters after this one. And here is a shock I actually have part of the next chapter written already so I will be able to update soon! Which usually never happens! I hope you enjoyed this. It was fun to start writing again!**

**Oh, any Heist Society fans Ally Carter is releasing a cross over with GG and Heist called Double Crossed tomorrow for free! You should read it!**

**Review? You will actually make my day if you do!**

**bookworm1256**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey so I think that this is a record on how fast I have updated! Any way this one is just one quote and it got a little longer than I expected so I decided to post it as a chapter on its own. I hope you enjoy! Also a HUGE thanks to wittykittylizzie who was the first reviewer! You have no idea how happy I was to read your review! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING… no matter how much I wish my name was Ally Carter it isn't **

One of Liz's favorite people, Albert Einstein, said, "Life is like riding a bicycle. To keep your balance, you must keep moving." You have to take the opportunities that are presented to you. I don't know what I would have done if I had chosen not to become a Gallagher Girl. Who would my friends be? Would I have been someone that is good friends with people like Dee-Dee? Would I have lived with my mom and grandparents in Nebraska? Who would I have been? I think that it is safe to say that I never would have become who I am today. For one I wouldn't have a terrorist group after me, and another I definitely wouldn't have had the same types of friends. If Bex wasn't British, Macey wasn't famous and Liz didn't live in Alabama and we all went to the same school would we be friends? I am known as the chameleon and for good reason too, I blend. I go unseen. I would like to say that we would all be friends and that we were always destined to be friends but that's just not realistic. I might be friends with Liz but the odds of me becoming best friends with Bex and Macey are so slim. The two of them would be friends, heck they might even be the most popular girls at school. The beautiful, smart, athletic women that they are would for sure have boys flocking in from everywhere just to talk to them in the halls, even it if is just for a few seconds. Liz, well Liz would be the president for some club for the geniuses of the school. She would be the person who tutors anyone who comes in, never mind how much works she has of her own she would put her students first. And me, well I have a feeling that I would be the girl in the back of the class room that asks the occasional question but for the most part keeps her head down. The girl who is never noticed by the guys in the back of the classroom, not that I have a low self-esteem or anything but just because she is average, nothing special. I have a feeling that if I had gone to school with Josh and Zach neither one of them would have talked to me. Oh I am sure that were either of them to ever read this that they would be the first to deny it but I have a gut feeling that I am right. Life would have been different, there is no doubt about that.

**AN: Did you like it? Is there something that I need to work on for the next chapter? Any thoughts would be very much appreciated even flames! I mean it! If you would take the time for a review that would be lovely, but just reading it is cool too. Until next time **

**bookworm1256**


End file.
